DE 20 2009 009 215 U1 discloses a kit comprising a capsule, which has a cup-shaped main body and a cover element. The cover element can close the capsule, so that an active ingredient for the beverage preparation can be decanted into the capsule. The filling and any possible cleaning of the capsule is comparatively complex, however. Moreover, it cannot be ensured in the case of manual filling that exact metering of the substance is ensured.
DE 10 2007 028 674 discloses a refillable capsule for a machine for beverage preparation, in which opening and closing of the capsule is possible, to fill and remove a substance for beverage preparation. The handling of such a capsule is comparatively complex, and the metered quantity also cannot be set accurately here.